Pokèmon Ruins
by JLeaah
Summary: Z? He wanted to be the greatest Trainer ever. Tou? He loved Pokèmon and the outdoors. Huey? He just wanted his best friend back. Que? He wanted a shot at taking his new rival Ash Ketchum down before they entered the league. And Professor Caesar? Lets just say he had his own plans. Can I get like 10 or so Ocs please. Form in chap. 2
1. A New Era

**The Pimento Region; the region of beginning. Known as the oldest of the 8 regions. Home to some of the most rarest and unusual Pokèmon known Responsible for more than half of the worlds ruins and fossil discoveries, many visit the Pimento Region as a vacation spot to catch a, somewhat, 'glimpse' of the Pokèmon worlds past life. And also a chance to see the ancient Pokèmon Adulice, who's said to ho be so old the it witnessed Arceaus create Earth itself. But like any other region it comes with the trouble of its own.**

 **Today is the day that two young 13-year-old boys receive their very first Pokèmon from the regions top professor , Professor Caesar. One of these new trainers is especially ready for his chance to begin his adventure and obtain his first Pokèmon...**

 **XXX**

 **Episode 1: A New Era**

A small blue crab-like Pokèmon clock rung but was instantly turned off by a toy Pokéball that ricocheted back into a young boys hand. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail to his mid back. His bangs hung on the side of his face lightly on his shoulders. His auburn eyes gleamed in excitement. He wore a trench coat, a t-shirt, black jeans, and running shoes.

"Looks like the Pimento regions newest champ is ready to wreck havoc already." An older man said as he walked into the boys room.

"The early Neswing catches the Wurmple Pops."The boy replied to his father. It was then the boys father burst into tears causing him to stare at his dad questionably.

"Forgive me Z, but its not everyday that a father gets to send his only son off for his first adventure." Z's father told him as he wiped the still flowing tears of joy from his face. That was when they heard the phone ring from down stairs. The two rushed downstairs to see that Z's mom, Clair had already picked it up. It was Keith, Harrell City's Gym leader.

"Sup Keith." Z said as his mom gave him the phone.

"Are you stoked?" Keith asked, "Today's the big day prodigy." Keith saw the expression of Z's face through the video screen. "You ready?"

"I've been ready since birth." Z replied with a smirk.

"Well how 'bout proving it to me by earning one of Professor Caesar's Infamous starter Pokèmon, no more talking."

"No problem." Z said said before hanging up the video phone.

 **XXX**

 **Elsewhere...**

An alarm clock rang continuously as a 13 year old tried effortlessly to turn it off without coming from under his covers. He missed and missed until he took the pillow off his head and threw it at the clock, turning it off in the process. He lifted his head up to look at the watch on his wrist. It read 6:45 am. He dropped his head back into the mattress and pulled another pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes." He groaned.

 **1 hour later...**

"Hey Tou **(sounds like too)**!" The boy heard a voice call from the window. After a while of the bothersome voice calling him he reluctantly got up and looked at his watch again. It read 7:38 a.m. Tou heard the voice again and walked towards the window to see who it was... it was his rival and childhood friend Z.

"What?" Tou answered groggily while wiping his eye.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Z joked. "Hurry up and get dressed; those starter Pokèmon are ripe and ready to meet their new trainers. Tou waved him off as he walked away.

"Yea yea I'll meet ya there."

"See ya there then bud." Z said as he laughed and ran off towards the lab. He already knew what Tou was about to do. Tou lay I his room sprawled out on his bed snoring.

"Five more minutes..." Tou said in his sleep.

 **8:00 a.m.**

Z reached a wall of rock. He was at the bottom of a cliff. A separation of some sort or clearing, between the forest and the cliff. Z looked around and scanned the area until he spotted three spherical objects. He ran over to them and sure enough, three of the basic Pokéballs lye inside a small indention of the rock.

 _'Bingo.'_ Z thought to himself. He looked up to see a statement engraved in the rock reading, _'Choose your Partner! Krubble – Crubroar – Lemini._ ' A Pokéball sat under each name respectively. Z grabbed the one on the far left and a section next to the Pokéballs instantly began to rise.

"Alright Z," He said to himself while clenching his Pokéball. "Your path to become the best there is and has ever been begins now." He ran inside and the opening began to close behind him.

 _ **XXX**_

Tou finally arose from a well rested sleep, or rested at least. He still seemed drowsy but got up anyway. He looked at his watch which read 8:20 a.m.

"Great I'm late." Tou said in an uncaring tone. "Guess I should start getting ready then." He began putting on clothes and getting ready. He looked in the mirror and nodded in agreement at his attire. He wore a pair of joggers that stopped mid-calf, a pair of running shoes and a pair a of finger-less gloves with straps that wrapped half way up his forearm. A patch of blue hair stood out among his dominantly short messy black fro. He didn't have a shirt on but brushed it off as unnecessary and walked outside. As Tou walked into Harrell City's streets he heard a scream. "Stop that Pokèmon!" Tou looked towards the direction of the scream and saw a Riolu being chased by Officer Joel, the male version of Jenny. The Riolu suddenly sped past Tou and everything slowed down as the Riolu turned its head and made eye contact with Tou allowing him to get a good look at the Pokemon. She wore a black handkerchief around her neck along with blue arrowhead earrings in its ear. Tou just stood there blankly staring as time seemed to revert back to normal and she dashed past him towards the buildings. She jumped to the rooftops and disappeared. Officer Joel stopped a little short of Tou, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Trouble Joel?" Tou question. Officer Joel stood up and looked at Tou before replying.

"Trust me Tou... by the end of the day that Riolu wont be causing anymore trouble."

"Need any help?" Tou asked.

"Nah I got this." Joel said arrogantly. "Its my job you know."

"I don't know O.J.," Tou called him by the nickname he'd been calling him since he was a child. "She seems pretty fast."

"How you know its gender?" Joel asked surprised. "It practically bolted past you."

"I have a good eye for things."

"Hmm, maybe I will need his assistance after all." Joel said to himself. "Besides that Riolu IS on the police department most wanted list and if I were to big in a Pokemon like that I'd surely hit jackpot with the commissioner." He schemed. "And maybe I'll finally get that well earned raise he keeps putting off for 'Bigger reason.'" He said while putting quotation fingers on bigger reason. "Alright Tou How-" Joel stopped his sentence when he noticed that Tou was long gone. Joel sighed but shrugged it off.

 **XXX**

Nurse Joy walked down the hall with her trusted partner Blissey by her side. She hummed brightly as she pushed a cart with food on it towards her destination. Once she reached the room the door automatically opened and she entered.

"OK sweetie here's yo-" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed that the bed was empty. "Oh my." Joy exclaimed. "Where could he have gone." It was then she head Blissey try to get her attention. When Nurse Joy looked up she saw that the window was open. Joy rushed to the window to see a young running away from the hospital.

"Sir come back!" She called but he ignored her. "Sir you still need treatment for your wounds! Its not good to be moving about right now!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Episode 2: A New Era Part 2**


	2. A New Era Part 2

**Me: So here's another episode... this ones going to be more informative than anything as I'm really looking for traveling companions, reoccurring characters and possible bad guys but that'll be explained at the end.**

 **Z: Can we get this show on the road already. I'm itching for action.**

 **Me: Anyway here's the next chapter**

 **XXX**

 **Episode 2: A New Era Part 2**

"Krubble use protect!" Z yelled to his new starter just before a flamethrower hit. The Pokemon in question was two feet tall and blue with two light brown spots on ts front chest. It had blue crab claws resembling Corphish's with a clear half bubble on top of each and it stood on two legs. They were battling a fierce looking Houndoom that was standing its ground against Z's water Pokemon. The cave they were in was pretty large with many torches lining the wall to easily give light.

"Krubble let's go with Bubble." Z Commanded. The bubbles on Krubble's claws glowed as they began firing large bubbles from them. The Houndoom dodged and began to charge as it opened it's mouth, preparing a thunder fang. "I don't think so, Krubble use Vice Grip and shut its mouth." Just as the Houndoom attacked Krubble closed its mouth shut with its claws.

"Nice doggy." Z mocked. Houndoom growled and tried slinging Krubble off of it but to no avail as Krubble held on tightly. "How bout showing me how strong buddy by giving dog breath a toss." Z called to his partner. Krubble nodded in agreement and as soon as it was able to touch the ground it picked up the larger Pokemon and slung it across the cave and into the wall. Krubble then used bubble to finish it before Z could give the command. Z smiled and looked at Krubble as it looked at him and smirked.

"Well don't you have a little initiative in you." Z told his partner. "How'd you know I was about to call for a bubble?" Krubble simply rubbed its chest arrogantly.

 _'Krubble Krub.'_ It said Cockily.

"I think me and you are going to get along very well pal." Z said as he crouched down to Krubble. Z held his fist out which Krubble responded by tilting its held as it didn't know what the notion meant. "Come on," Z chuckled. "It's called a fist bump, well in our case it's a fist and claw bump but yea. It's what we humans do as a sign of respect and appreciation." Krubble nodded and they proceeded to bumped fist to claw and Z decided to also give Krubble dap by lightly taping the top and bottom of Krubble's claw and rubbing his thumb under his nose. This also confused Krubble which Z caught notice of.

"From now on that's gonna be our thing OK." Z informed Krubble who responding by nodding its head.

"From this day forward me and you are going to work to be the best and defeat any and everyone that stands in our way no matter what you got that?" Z said to Krubble

'Krubble!' Krubble called its name in excitement as it jumped into the air.

"Alright let's finish our mission so me and you can start our journey to success." Z held his fist and they dapped each other up and when Z rubbed his thumb across his nose Krubble mimicked and did the the same(though Krubbles don't have noses).

 **XXX**

"You cant just keep running off like that in your condition young man." Officer Jenny told the 15 year old that had climbed out of the window about an hour ago. He didn't speak back or reply to her in anyway. He just stood there at the hospital desk with an agitated face. He had a long messy ponytail to his mid-back and ocean blue eyes. He wore a tan t shirt that looked a little to big for him with baggy black pants with no shoes or socks. His clothes were tattered and ripped but oddly enough it seemed to compliment his three fanged necklace around his neck. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms, body and on on his face. He still looked pretty bruised.

"Oh thank goodness Jenny I had got so worried for him." Nurse Joy said as she came in the lobby and saw the boy. "Honey are you alright?" The boy looked at Joy from the corner of his eye as he turned his head from her.

"Stubborn one isn't he?" Jenny asked which Joy nodded.

"He hasn't told spoke or told me anything since he awoke two days Jenny." Joy told her friend as Joel walked the boy back to his room.

"Not even his name?" Jenny asked which caused Joy to shake her head no.

"Nothing. He just sits there and stare at the wall all day." She said in a worried expression and tone. "He doesn't even attempt to eat the food I give him. I'm worried that he may began getting some sort of depression but I cant help him if he won't even tell me who put him in such a bad shape in the first place."

Joel and the boy walked down the hall and up a few flight of stairs towards his hospital room quietly. Joel looked over to the boy who walked with his head down. He looked so sad and Joel just couldn't figure out why. He wasn't really the type to dwell in awkward silences so he decided to make small talk.

"So what's this, the 17th time in three days huh?" Joel said with a smile. The boy just kept walking and looking down. "Must be trying to set a new world record or something?" He joked but still got no reply. "Oh OK I get it." Joel began. "You're the rebellious type. The tough guy kind that doesn't talk to authorities or adults." The boy still ignored him. Joel sighed. "Look if this is about how I treated you when we first met and I brought you back here then I'm sorry OK." Joel apologized. "I was out of line and way to rough with you and shouldn't have treated you like a criminal." It was then that the boy stopped which caused Joel to look up. It was his room.

Joel opened it and they went inside. Joel sat in the chair next to the kids bed. The boy got in his bed and just stared at the wall in silence. This made Joel uneasy again and he began rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around. He spotted the remote and grabbed it.

"How bout some TV then?" Joel said as he turned it on to the Pokè News and turned up the volume. It showed some of Harrell City Police Departments most wanted list. It showed a good amount of people that were reported as dangerous and in hiding. Then the Pokemon most wanted listed popped up and the Riolu that Joel had been chasing appeared on the screen as one of the newest problems. As Joel watched he noticed how the boy paid special attention to the Riolu and a trainer that wore a red bandanna on his head. The boy glared in distaste at there pictures.

"Friends of yours?" Joel question. The boy turned to look at Joel but Joel remained focused on the TV. "I've been aiming to take that Riolu down for a while now you know." Joel noticed that his comment seemed to have interested the boy.

 _'I wonder...'_ Joel thought. He decided that it was time for him to take his leave.

"If only I knew someone that knew had info on it I'd be that much closer to catching him." Joel said as he stood up and put on his hat. "Ahh well," He said as he walked towards the door. He stood and turned to speak to the boy before leaving though. "See ya round kid." Joel Walked towards Jenny and Joy who were still having a conversation about the boy.

"Hey sis," Joel said grabbing Jenny's attention. "I think I'm gonna call it quits early today.

"You sure?" Jenny asked. This was strange for her younger brother. Clocking out on time for him was usually after a few hours of overtime. He's never clocked out on time before which he considered to be early. Something was up. "Are you OK brother?"

"I'm feeling a little under the weather." Joel said. "Massive headache, I think I just need a little sleep." Jenny still didn't trust it but shrugged it off.

"OK Joel, just be safe and don't get into any trouble on your way home." She said.

"I will." He assured her as he walked out the door. He left the hospital and turned around the corner and stopped as someone stood in front of him, panting heavily. Joel smiled as they made eye contact. "Well aren't you fast Kiddo." Joel laughed as he walked towards the young boy who had once again escaped from his room.

 **XXX**

"Hmm, I wonder where the place is." Tou said as he walked into the clearing and searched the wall. "This is more difficult then I thought." Little did he know he was on the complete opposite side of the cliff and that was why he couldn't find it. "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong spot." Then he smiled.

"Nah I got a great sense of direction, there's no way I'm wrong." Tou laughed not knowing how wrong he was. Then his stomach began grumbling. "Oh course that's why I cant figure it out... I'm hungry." Tou went back into the forest to look for fruit. He instantly found an apple tree sitting high in the sky. He sweat dropped as he laughed uneasily.

"On second thought, I'm not that hungry." His stomach growled loudly. He sighed as he dropped his head. "Do I have to?" His stomach responded by growling again. "Why me?" He said as he walked towards the tree. He stopped and looked up the tree.

 **5 Minutes later...**

Tou finally reached a branch with an apple on it. He looked down to the ground and saw how high he was. About a good hundred feet from the ground. He shimmied towards the apples and grabbed the first one he could and bit into it. His eyes immediately turned to bright shiny stars as his mouth was filed with joy.

"This is the best apple I've ever eaten in my life!" Tou exclaimed before grabbing every apple on the branch he could and devouring them instantly. As he ate he noticed an awkward cracking noise. He stopped eating and looked to see the branch was about to break at the base. "That's not suppose to happen." He said calmly. The tree branch snapped and began falling but oddly enough he didn't panic. He simply junk to another branch from a nearby tree. Unluckily for him though his impact with also made it break.

"Why me?" He groaned as he pulled his self atop the branch and jumped to another like an Aipom until he crashed into a passing Pokemon and they both fell to the ground. Tou looked up to see it was a now very pissed Scizor standing before him.

"Well aren't you tough looking." Tou told the Pokemon obviously ignorant to how angry the Pokemon was with him. Scizor held up its arm and a beam began forming in its pincers. "Is that flash cannon?" Tou said while looking into to beam intriguingly. "That's such an awesome move!" Tou said in excitement. "Where'd you learn a move like that?" The Scizor then fired its attack causing many bird Pokemon to flew away.

 **XXX**

"Skelick use shadow ball!" A 15 year old trainer out as his ghost Pokemon fired a black orb at a thunderbolt. Skelick was a small black and white Pokèmon with a black body and a skull like tattoo over the entirety of its chest. Its teeth, toes, fingers, and eyes were a bright shade of yellow. It always keep a big grin on its face. It's trainer wore a black beanie and a black t shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans and running shoes. The attacks collided and an explosion occurred. He had light brown eyes and was dark-skinned with a low hair cut with black hair.

"Pikachu use iron tail." Another 15 year old trainer commanded. The trainer wore a blue, black, and white hoodie designed like a Pokéball. His black and blue hat was turned backwards and he wore blue jeans with matching running shoes. He seemed to have a serious tan, probably from all his years as a trainer so far. His big auburn eyes went well with his messy raven black hair. He wore black, blue, and white finger-less gloves to match.

The iron tail collided with Skelick who blocked. The iron tail threw Skelick off his block and off balance and Pikachu hit him with another, sending him up in the air.

"Now Pikachu let's finish this with thunderbolt." The trainer commanded his partner.

"Use shadow ball again." The other trainer commanded. Skelick fired the shadow ball right before the thunderbolt hit and the explosion clouded around Skelick. Both trainers looked in anticipation waiting to see if Skelick had been knocked out or not. Skelic's trainer smiled and almost instantly Skelick appeared in front of a surprised Pikachu.

"Shadow punch." He said coolly. Skelick cocked his arm back and swung as hard as he could, sending Pikachu into the nearby river. "That's game." The trainer said as he crossed his arms confidently.

"I don't think so." Pikachu's trainer responded.

"What." Skelick's trainer said in awe as he saw a struggling Pikachu getting up to get back into the fight. "Hey Skelick." The trainer called causing his partner to look back. "It's time we finish this." His partner nodded in agreement and began running towards Pikachu as he already knew what he was about to call. "Flare blitz!" Skelick's body became engulfed in flames as he charged towards Pikachu.

"Two can play that game right buddy?" Pikachu's trainer asked his friend who replied by charging its cheeks in anticipation. "Volt tackle!" Pikachu got on all fours and bean rushing towards Skelick as electricity charged all around him. The two Pokèmon collided and a huge cloud of smoke and dust was created from the explosion. The kickback and power of the wind almost knocked the two trainers off there feet as they braced themselves. Both Pokèmon flew backwards high into the air causing the two trainers to hurry to catch their Pokèmon.

"Pikachu!"

"Skelick!"

Both trainers screamed their Pokemon's name as they rushed to catch them. They both succeeded but when they checked their Pokèmon who were both unconscious. Both trainers got up and walked towards each other and smiled.

"You aren't that bad guy." Skelick's trainer said to the other trainer.

"Neither are you." The other replied. It was then that he realized how caught up he had gotten in the battle and hadn't got his opponents name. "Sorry but I forgot to ask what your name was." He said.

"That's because only the worthy are allowed to know." The trainer replied replied arrogantly. This comment made Pikachu's trainer frown slightly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Skelick's trainer noticed his facial expression and smiled before replying and holding out his free hand.

"It means you've earned it that's what." He replied enthusiastically. "I'm Que. Que Atkins." The other trainer smiled and grabbed his hand.

"And I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Me: And there we are hope you enjoyed. Be sure to review and give a little constructive criticism if you have the time or feel like it. I'm also taking suggestions for episodes like if you all want to have an episode focusing on a particular subject, person, and or Pokèmon. Also for those who wanna help with an Oc or two the form is below.**

 **Episode 3: Starters Are A Trainers Best-friend**

 **OC Form:**

 **Name: (Pretty Obvious)**

 **Age:( If your giving a trainer they have to be 13 or older to start a journey in the Pimento Region. It's sort of a strict rule there. Other than that pick whatever age you want.)**

 **Appearance:(Clothes and stuff. Scars, beauty marks, etc. something that makes them stand out maybe.)**

 **Personality:( how thy act towards others, their Pokèmon, yea yea I'm pretty sure you get the gist of it.)**

 **History:(Optional but suggested for older characters. Any past accomplishments or trophies they've won. Do they know any of the characters somehow or what. Possibilities are endless XD.)**

 **Role:(Bad guy/girl. Maybe they work for Team Dimension(the equivalent of Rocket, Plasma, and such) Travel companions to one of the main characters which are Que, Tou, Ash, Z and the mystery kid. Or reoccurring character or something. Or something I haven't named. Your choice.)**

 **What are they: Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Stylist, Chef, detective, Professor Caesar's assistant... Doesn't matter.)**

 **Current Pokèmon:(I repeat CURRENT... please don't send me a beginning trainer or whatever with a full team unless they have a real reason cause that's really not logical. They can't have a starter because they're already taken but they can start with something else. I advised you to pm me what Pokèmon you want them to obtain and catch throughout(Even evolution) the season that way it seems more realistic. I promise I won't add any Pokèmon to your team without person unless you say I can.)**

 **Opinion of character: (How do they or how will they feel/act towards the main Five characters upon meeting them. Said characters are once again Ash, Tou, Z, Que, and Mystery boy. Mandatory unless you want me myself to handle this area then it's optional.)**

 **Other:(Anything I missed? Maybe something weird, or something they're good at or an addiction... idk)**

 **Examples:**

 **Name: Que Atkins**

 **Age: 15**

 **Appearance: Black beanie and a black t shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans and running shoes. Light brown eyes. Dark-skinned with a low hair cut. Black hair.**

 **Personality: If cocky was a human being if would be Que himself. He has complete and utter over confidence in himself and with good reason. His current championship streak (3 in a row so far) he has has boosted his arrogance to the point where he only wants to deal and converse with those he deems worthy of his time. If proven worthy he'd be more willing to open up to his friendly side. His competitiveness knows no bounds and he does whatever it takes to get the job done. Fairly of course. He hates cheaters**

 **History: Born and raised as a native of the Pimento Region. Que hails from Tearock Town, a small town that sits at the bottom Sky-fall cliff. This cliff was where Arceus was said to stand on and overlook the first civilizations of the world. Que was born in love with Pokèmon staring his journey the day he turned 13 with the ghost-fighting type Pokèmon Skelick, giving to him by his uncle. He and Skelick left the Pimento region to begin one in Kanto, Johto, and other regions until he felt he was prepared to take on his own. They have been on many journeys and met many trainers Pokèmon and friends. They ended up placing top 4 in Kanto, but they defeated the Johto champ, and also won two smaller championship cups involving strong trainers from all over. Now he feels as they he's ready to take the Pimento region on and win it with his pal Skelick.**

 **Role: Main character and travels with two others(Ocs)**

 **What are they: Trainer**

 **Current Pokèmon: Skelick. He has more but left them all with Professor Caesar to start fresh on his journey.**

 **Opinion of character:**

 **Ash: A very powerful trainer in deed with that Pikachu. Our tie obviously proves that. I see my rivalry with him being quite the challenge. He better not disappoint me in our next battle when I defeat him or he's off my list of friends.**

 **Tou: Quite the odd one isn't he. So carefree. He obviously won't provide me with much of a challenge. He laziness knows no bounds and he has no drive.**

 **Z: My equal in skill but not in power. I have high regards of him so far but they can easily be disregarded if he shows me otherwise.**

 **Mystery boy: Annoying little weak pest isn't he. What the heck does he possibly want from me so bad.**

 **Other: has a weakness for Rice balls**

 **Name: Zack Banks (Nicknamed Z)**

 **Age: 13**

 **Appearance:** **l** **ong black hair tied in a ponytail to his mid back. His bangs hang on the side of his face lightly on his shoulders. Has auburn eyes he wears a trench coat, a t-shirt, black jeans, and running shoes.**

 **Personality: He's the brave one. Persistence is his thing and he doesn't back down from a challenge. He's easily excited and this sometimes tends to get him in trouble with others. He's extremely energetic and always is ready to go. Was his eyes are set he wants to achievement the best way possible. Though sometimes illegal he always means well**

 **History: Born and raised as a native of the Pimento Region. Z comes from the region capital Harrell City known for having the toughest gym around run by the fighting type user Keith. Keith showed Z and Z's best-friend Tou the ways of a trainer which Z took a huge liking to unlike Tou. Keith sees Z as his prodigy and Z in turn hopes to be his successor. This led Z to the conclusion that the only proper successor to Keith has to win the Pimento Region cup and has studied for it every since. Now his time has come to prove to Keith he's ready and the first step is to earn one of the Professor's Prized Starters.**

 **Role: Main character and travels with Tou and possibly one other**

 **What are they: Trainer, aspiring Gym Leader**

 **Current Pokèmon: none. Hopes to obtain and keep his new friend Krubble**

 **Opinion of character:**

 **Ash: I've seen him on TV competing league after league. He may not have won yet but I know he will one day, so long as he doesn't try and enter the same league as me. I'd love to be friends with a great guy like him.**

 **Tou: I grew up with the guy. He's pretty chill. Yes he's lazy and acts weird sometimes but he's the funniest guy I know and knows great relaxation techniques. We have an inseparable bond and together we're gonna take the Pimento Region by storm.**

 **Que: I've heard of him from Professor Caesar and Keith. They say he's tough but I cant him interfere with my dreams. He has sort of an attitude but he does take good care of his friends.**

 **Mystery boy: I wanna help him but he's so stubborn. He doesn't let anyone in. Hopefully in due time we can become friends and have amazing battles**

 **Other: Has terrible patience.**


	3. Starters Are a Trainers Best-Friend

**Me: And we're back. I know I'm super late but I didn't have an internet access so I couldn't upload. But luckily for you all since I couldn't upload I tried to make this episode a little more detailed then originally planned and also making it a lot long. Also I kinda need a few ideas on what Pokemon Joel should have, he's only gonna have three right now though. Anyway... on with the episode.**

 **XXX**

 **Episode 3: Starters Are A Trainers Best-Friend**

A thief ran from Joel as fast as he could but couldn't get away. Joel was hot on his trail and wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"I've got you this time guy!" Joel yelled to the perpetrator. They headed into an alley and reached a dead end. "Looks like it's over now." The thief turned and smiled.

"But for who though?" It was then a Hitmonchan and Sawk dropped down from the buildings above. One in front and the other stood behind Joel. Joel seemed unimpressed though which confused the thief. "How bout whipping that smug grin off our face for once Joel." The thief said. "I specially bought these Pokèmon for a pretty hefty price due to how strong they are. You don't have a Pokèmon that'll stand a chance, you're finally beat."

"Not quite," Joel replied. A thrash can suddenly fell on top of Sawk and the top was sent fling towards Hitmonchan who caught it. A figure then jumped from their hiding spot and kicked Hitmonchan in the face. Hitmonchan lost control of the can top due to the hit and the mystery person grabbed it and threw it at Sawk as it was getting the trash can off of it. The force of the blow to the face instantly knocked it out. The Hitmonchan got up and swung but its fist was grabbed and it was put in a submissive hold until it tapped out.

The thief stood there jaw dropped after seeing this.

"Allowing me to introduce you to my new partner." Joel said as the boy from the hospital walked to his side. The boy glared at him and the thief dropped everything he stole and handed himself over in fear of what would be done to him.

"Just keep that kid away from me." He said as Joel took him in.

"Wow kid this is the fifth guy in the last hour, you sure do have a knack for this." Joel said as he placed the perpetrator inside the police. "You should join the force when you're older. Joel was right, the kid was a unique one though. He was swift, agile, fast, and pretty strong for someone his age. He even knew how to fight and could take down even Pokèmon with slight ease. Maybe he could help him find the man he's looking for

 **That Afternoon...**

Joel and the kid rode inside Joel's personal vehicle. This was one of the only times outside of his undercover detective work that he actually rode in it so he knew it'd help him keep a low profile. His older sisters didn't even know about it. He looked over to the kid who he noticed kept sneaking glances at him for some reason. Joel smiled.

"Don't worry kid nothing bad's gonna happen." He reassured him. "I'm Joel by the way." Joel thought maybe if he told him his name maybe he'd be a little more willing to speak but it didn't work. Joel looked at the boys ragged clothing and an idea hit him. "How bout we get you cleaned up and try on some new clothes huh?"

 **Shopping Center...**

Joel stepped back holding his fingers in two L shapes in front of his face as if he was trying to make sure he had a good picture. He smiled as looked at the outfit he had picked out for the kid. His hair was still tied back in a mess but he wore a white shirt with an opened black short sleeved button up shirt on. He had on black shorts with running shoes to match. His necklace remained on his neck.

Joel himself had changed out of his usual officer attire and now wore a blue collard shirt with black jeans and gym shoes design for extreme exercises. His short blue hair was combed back and he had a little stubble on his face. Joel walked over to the kid and place his hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"So whaddya think kiddo?" Joel asked with enthusiasm as they both looked back into the mirror in front of them. The kid smiled which Joel caught. "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile all week!" Joel exclaimed. Joel walked over to the clerk and paid her for the outfits.

"Father and son shopping?" The young clerk asked. This confused Joel at first because he was only 24 and didn't have kids until he realized she was referring to the boy. "I never knew he had a father." She added. This made Joel raise an eyebrow at that remark.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Joel and the store clerk talked for a few minutes while the boy entertained himself by sitting beside the Pokèmon fountain located inside the store. A Marill slowly and cautiously swam over to the boy. The boy held out his hand to the water Pokèmon whom seemed hesitant at first but ended up grabbing the boys hand anyway. A Finneon and Staryu soon followed behind as they saw the two begin playing together. Other Pokèmon surrounding them and throughout the entire mall stood at attention as if their heightened senses were alerted and soon they all began running towards the large fountain in the middle of the mall. All types of Pokèmon from Vulpix to Snorlax, Elekid to Spinda, Gallade to Watchog, and Pangoro to Gastly. Even Staraptor, Marshtomp, and other Pokèmon were coming out of their respective Pokéballs to head to this fountain.

"What the..." Joel trailed off as he turned and saw this happening right before his eyes. All the Pokèmon stood before the boy like he were their king. Bird Pokèmon chimed and flew circles above him as the boy looked around nervously. "Amazing." Joel said in awe. "How'd the kid do that?" It was then Joel became nervous as Gyarados maneuvered through the fountain and other Pokèmon so it could stand before the boy.

 _'That doesn't look good.'_ Joel thought to himself. Everyone knows Gyarados' tempers are nothing to be trifled with and this one looked extra mean. The boy, seemingly ignorant by this, stood up, took off his shoes and socks, and proceeded to enter the fountain with it. The Gyarados roared greatly but the boy kept walking towards it. All of the Pokemon's trainers also began crowding around most likely to find their run away Pokèmon until they saw what was happening at the fountain. Joel himself walked exponentially faster and faster as he grabbed a Pokéball from his side and enlarged it. Gyarados lowered it's mean face to the boys level as he got closer and closer as another trainer showed up who the Gyarados must have belonged to.

"Gyarados what the heck are you doing?" It's trainer yell. "Get over here right now." The Gyarados ignored its trainers commands and stared the boy down. By the time Joel was finally in earshot of the boy he saw that the kid and and Gyarados were already a mere foot or two apart from each other.

"Hey kid get back over here." Joel yelled but to no avail. Joel gripped his Pokéball tightly as he knew he might have to use his Pokèmon to protect the kid and anyone else from this powerful looking Gyarados in this epic bone chilling stare down. The suspense had even got to the Pokèmon as the birds perched high on rails and the fountain to see who'd make the first move. A few electric Pokèmon had even began charging sparks around their body in fear they would have to protect themselves and the trainers surrounding them.

"Hey how bout recalling your Pokemon guy!" Joel yelled to the trainer.

"Yea you're right, Gyarados ret-" The trainer was about to return his Pokèmon until it looked at him from the corner of it's eye and gave him a death glare. The trainer froze in fear and put the Pokéball back on his belt. It returned it's attention to the boy who still was fixated on the large Pokèmon. Many were ready and afraid for the anticipating fight surely to happen and many officer had shown up in all the commotion, including Jenny. It was then that the boy finally moved. He squatted down and place both hands in the water and did exactly what everyone on the seen feared he would do. He splashed it directly in the face. Everyone froze in fear and shocked at this. Even Joel and Jenny. It was unexpected and know one thought he'd do it but they definitely didn't expect what would happen next. The Gyarados smiled and released a hydro pump that wouldn't hurt a Butterfree and hit the boy square in the face.

They were playing. A Gyarados, one of the fiercest and meanest Pokèmon man has ever known was playing with someone it had just met. Everyone sighed in relief thanking Arceus that their fears had been subsided and calmed. The other Pokèmon even joined in and began playing with the boy and the Gyarados.

"Isn't that a relief?" Joel said to himself as he put his Pokéball back on his belt. He looked over to the boy who was laughing and playing with all the Pokèmon and a big grin appeared on his face. "That kid sure is something."

"He sure is isn't he?" An all to familiar voice said behind Joel. He turned to see his sister Jenny who wasn't happy in the slightest bit.

"Hehe hey sis how are ya?" Joel asked as he laugh uneasily.

"You're on a lot of trouble mister."

 **Joel's house**

"Joel you cant do this." Jenny said to her brother.

"And why can't I?" Joel replied angrily.

"Because you can get in a lot of trouble and lose your job." Jenny retorted. She was right. Officers, or anyone for that matter, weren't able to check patients out of the center without paper authority. Doing so is a crime and would be considered kidnapping.

"The kid followed me what was I suppose to do?"

"Bring him back Joel, that's what." Jenny hated when her brother tried handling things his way. It never turned out good, and lately he and the commissioner had had a few 'talks' in his office. Joel was on thin ice and and the next strike could get him fired and she wasn't going to let that happen over something as simple as this. "Look Joel I know you feel sorry for him and all but this isn't the time."

"But sis you gotta understand my motives." Joel pleaded. "This kid knows stuff about the guy we've been tracking I know it. With him we could save months of unneeded undercover work."

"But what about the boys parents and loved ones Joel." Jenny said unmoved by what Joel told her. "They could be worried sick." Joel sighed at this. He walked around the room a few seconds. Jenny looked at him with concern. She knew he had something to say but didn't want to. Before she could asked what is was though he turned to her and spoke.

"The kid doesn't have any one sis." He said lowly with sadness. "He's an orphan... he's basically been alone his entire life."

"How did you get him to tell you this in a few hours when me and Joy couldn't even do it in days?"

"I didn't." Joel replied. "All the people at the mall seem to know about him. They've heard other trainers that were passing through talk about a kid who was well in tuned with Pokèmon and lives out there with them. Some of the old locals and the superstitious call him The Prince of the forest."

"And how do you know they're telling the truth Joel?" Jenny asked. "Folktales always wonder around the city and this one's no different.

"But sis you saw it." Joel said as he walked towards her. "That kid is no average kid. He's special." Joel was the man at persuasiveness and Jenny knew this so she never fell for it, but she also knew when her little brother was being sincere. "Look just give me a week and if I don't have anything I'll bring the kid back OK?" Jenny looked at her brother and thought long and hard about what she was about to say.

"Joel I'm sorry but...," She trailed off. She hated she was about to say this this bu she knew it was the right thing to do. She looked Joel into his eyes. She knew how much and what this case meant to him but she had to do what was right. She sighed. "I'm sorry but I can only give you two to three days, nothing more OK." Joel smiled and gave his sister a big giant bear hug.

"Thanks sis I promise you wont forget it!"

 **XXX**

"So Ash, what championships have you won so far in journey?" Que asked as him and Ash sat in the Pokèmon center. Pikachu and Skelick were already fully healed and were playing together in front of them along with other trainers Pokèmon. Ash laughed nervously.

"Well you see I haven't won any besides the Orange cup."Ash said sighly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're kidding right?" Que asked Ash. He had to be joking. There was no way he had tied with someone who had never even a single league.

"Nope."

"Whaddya mean nope!" Que said as he raised his voice slightly and stood up. "You mean to tell me I tied in a battle with someone who sucks!" This comment sort of ticked Ash off.

"Hey me and my buddy Pikachu don't suck!" Ash said as he also stood up and raised his voice.

"You know what you're probably right." Que said, agreeing with him.

"I am?" Ash said in his usual confused tone.

"Yea." Que replied. "You and Pikachu don't suck. But the combination of other Pokèmon you choose as partners does." This obviously infuriated Ash again as seen by how red his face became. "You probably have obtained plenty of tough Pokèmon to use at you're disposal but due to your incompetence as a trainer you fail to use them to your full potential."

"Take that back." Ash retorted. Que just smirked.

"Why should I loser?" Que questioned. "After all take me for example; I'm the Johto region champ and I have two other championships under my belt."

"Under your belt?" Ash questioned not seeing the large trophies under his belt at all.

"It's a figured of speech Ash." Que explained. "I'm also currently 73 and 0 right now."

"What!" Ash said in astonishment.

"That's right." Que said while rubbing his knuckles against his chest. "I've battled my last 74 opponents without losing once."

"Wait what?" Ash said trying to figure out how he could be 73 and 0 when he clearly just said he's battled 74 opponents without losing.

"Me and you tied genius." Que added in noticing Ash's confusing. "It doesn't count as a loss though so I'm still undefeated so far.

"Well you better watch out cause me and my buddy Pikachu aim to break your little streak Que." Ash said with ambition in his eyes.

"Pfft, please," Que began. "I would've easily had mopped the floor with you had I had my best team with me."

"So could I." Ash retorted as they budded heads.

"How bout we find out then Ash?"

"Fine by me." Fire appeared I both of their and the tension between the two grew until someone interrupted.

"Um excuse me?" A 16 year old said.

"What do you want!" Que and Ash both yelled back ferociously. The male sweat dropped.

"You two are drawing quite the attention to yourselves and I was just trying to make sure everything was alright." He said. He was 6'0 tall with tan skin and an athletic build. His black hair was dyed red at the tips and a scar trailed his right eyebrow almost to his eye. He wore a red muscle shirt under a black jacket with flame designs on the sleeves and shoulders. He sported dark blue jeans with similar flame designs on the legs with black finger-less glove and red sneakers.

Ash and Que looked around and saw the guy was indeed correct. Everyone was staring at them like they were crazy. They both laugh and sat back down.

"Guess we did get kinda carried away." Ash said to Que.

"Yea." Que agreed. "Sorry for what I said earlier Ash." Que apologized. "I tend to get a little over competitiveness in me and get worked up a lot."

"Same here, I don't blame ya." Ash replied. They both then looked at the teen who calmed them. Ash was first to speak. "Hi I'm-"

"Ash Ketchum." The guy said with a smile. "And You're Que Atkins if I'm correct." Que nodded his head. "I've seen you both compete in the Pokèmon leagues on TV."

"Cool," Que stated. "So chances are you know a lot about us but who are you?"

"I'm Pokemon Researcher Sora Davis. Nice to meet you."

 **XXX**

"Let's see which way to go." Z said as he approached a fork in the cave. He picked up the fork and put in his backpack. "So when people say a fork in the road they actually meant fork... who knew?" Z said as he shrugged. Three tunnels were in front of the duo of Z and Krubble with a fire water and grass symbol respectively sitting on top of each.

Z decided they should head towards the tunnel with the water symbol above it but Krubble disagreed. The water Pokèmon stopped its trainer in his tracks by tugging on his pants leg.

"Huh? What is it buddy.?" Z said as he crouched down beside him. Krubble pointed towards the tunnel marked with the fire symbol above it. "But don't you think we should head through the one marked with water? Chances are it has a bunch of tasks only water Pokèmon can handle, including fire Pokèmon." Krubble shook it's head no and continued to point to the fire cave. "But what if it has obstacles like grass which would be easy for fire types? We'd be at a total disadvantage."

Krubble still insisted but Z didn't know why. It was then that Krubble decided to just run off into the cave itself without Z. Z panicked.

"Wait up for me buddy." Z said as he chased behind his Pokèmon and into the fire cave. Soon they came to a bunch of boulders that blocked their way. "How are we suppose to get pass this?" Z asked Krubble. His partner responded by beginning to climb up the rocks. Z followed quickly behind and they scaled the rocks until they reached the other side. As z climbed down to the other side he felt something grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall in the process. Krubble saw this and quickly rushed to his partner's side.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Z reassured it before getting up. "I wonder what grabbed me up there." Z said as he looked back up the pile of rocks. After a few seconds he spotted an arm, and another. It turned out to be a Geodude. "Wait why would a rock type be inside a fire cave?" Z asked no one in particular but then it hit him. The caves must be challenge caves meaning that each respective cave must be filled with Pokèmon with type advantages against them. He looked down at Krubble who nodded, knowing he had finally come to the realization.

"You knew didn't you?"

 _'Krubble.'_ His Krubble responded with a nod. Z stood up and smiled as he saw the giant rock pile was actually a bout of Geodude, Golem,and Graveler piled on top of each other. The duo looked at each other and both smirked.

"We're about to get a whole lot tougher pal." Z said confidently despite them both being largely outnumbered. They all stared at each in western cowboy standoff fashion, waiting to see who'd make the first move. It was then a large Golem came forth in between them both.

 _'He must be the leader.'_ Z thought to himself. The large Golem released a fierce battle cry as he seemed to command an attack. All of the rock Pokèmon rushed in with a series of rock throws coming first.

"Protect!" Z yelled as a clear green orb formed around them both. The large rocks hit but the shield should its ground and protected them. The moment it ceased Z called for a bubble in which Krubble unleashed a barrage of bubbles from its claws striking many of the rock Pokèmon. A Graveler used roll out but they both jumped out of the way just in time. Soon more Graveler used roll out and some Geodude and Golem joined in causing them to split up. Z found himself surrounded by a group of them but as they closed in he managed to jump out of the way, knocking each other out.

Z looked around frantically for Krubble to make sure he was alright just to see him tossing a Geodude into another and blasting a Golem square in the face with a bubble attack causing it to faint. Z smiled as he saw how awesome his Pokèmon and future partner was. It was so young but it was a natural fighter and pretty skilled at it. It also exhibited the cockiness a guy like him could get used to. Caught up in his admiration of his partner he failed to notice a Golem walking up behind him preparing a thunder punch.

Krubble saw the sneak attack and called to Z to gain his attention. Z realized this and turned to see the giant Golem and dodged the attack just in time. The Golem wasn't done though and swung with it's other fist only to hit Krubble, who had jumped in the way, instead.

"Krubble!" Z called as his partner was sent flying into the wall. Z quickly rushed to his side to check his condition. The attack was spot on and with its type advantage on top of that it could have easily knocked out the beginner Pokèmon. But Krubble wasn't going to give up so soon. He struggled but Krubble managed to get up. The duo looked at their many enemies. Isn't wasn't looking good for them. Their backs were literally against the wall and they still had many enemies before them.

"Looks like we got a little over our heads huh." Z laughed to his partner. His laugh was quickly halted as electricity appeared over Krubble causing him to cringed. The thunder punch had paralyzed him.

 _'Crap, why now?'_ Z thought. This was the worst of times for something like this to happen. They were vastly outnumbered by large fierce and dangerous Pokèmon and Krubble was his only protection. Fighting it out would probably only make their situation worse and he couldn't let that happen. Z was stuck and had to make a decision for himself right now on what to do. A real life one. There was no mommy or daddy to help him figure this out or outsmart it. No Keith for a battle strategy or guidance. His partner was in danger and he had to think or something to get them both out of this jam. It was his responsibility now. His responsibility as a trainer. He had to think of something. Something quick. Then it dawned on him.

It was still just a test.

Z pulled out Krubble's Pokéball and stared at it. All he had to do was just recall Krubble back to his Pokèmon and the test would be over. It was the only way out. But then it would mean he'd failed. Not just the test but his parents, Keith, Krubble, himself, and most importantly Tou. Tou wasn't the type to show disappointment or scowl his friends but it was the fact that Z knew that Tou would pass the test(If he can even find the cave XD) regardless if Z himself would or not and thus giving him a huge edge over his rival. He wouldn't let Tou down by failing the test, he'd let him down by not being a good enough challenge in the long run if he didn't finish this.

But he couldn't let these brutes manhandle his new found friend. He wouldn't be able to leave with himself. He always would have another chance to conquer this challenge, but it wouldn't have the same feeling of gratitude and accomplishment as it would if he completed it the first time. But he knew he had to. He enlarged the Pokèmon and was about to recall Krubble when he realized Krubble was speaking to the Pokèmon.

 _'Krubble krub Krubble krub krub Krubble krub...'_ Z had no idea what he was saying but it must have been meaningful as the rock Pokèmon listened attentively and with great interest. The others made way as the leader came forth with a big grin on it's face.

 _'Go Golem gol Golem Golem gol Golem go...'_ The two were conversing, and on a very important topic at that. Z wished he knew what they were saying when Krubble suddenly turned to him and smiled. The Pokèmon all closed in on Z and he closed his eyes as they grabbed him. He waited and waited but nothing harmful happened to him. He opened his eyes to see the many rock Pokèmon had just moved him to the center of the cave and now formed a huge circle around them almost in a ring like fashion. Z was confused until he saw Krubble standing before him facing the leader Golem.

It was then Z knew. Krubble must have convinced the Golem to give them a chance to walk out by one on one battle. It was a great idea at evening the odds and giving them a shot but Z kept thinking about Krubble's battle condition. It was a huge hindrance. He couldn't put Krubble through that while battling such a tough opponent. It was then he heard Krubble's call. He looked up to the the water type give him a nod.

He wanted to fight.

"Krubble you don't have to do this for me understand?" Z pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Krubble replied by puffing his chest out and beating on it like a mad Vigoroth. Z looked at the Golem which looked anxious and filled with anticipation. He was edging Z on. Daring him and Krubble to try his might. Z took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright fine." Z said finally convinced. "I never back down from a challenge. Especially not from some large pea brained rock." Z said as he regained his confidence while pointing at the Pokèmon. "Hey Krubble," Z said, gaining his partner's attention. "Thanks for the help." Krubble replied with a smile and by repeating its battle cry once more.

"Time to show pebbles what we're made of!" The rock type made the first move by using roll-out.

"Protect!" Krubble block the attack sending Golem backwards but it continued the roll and came back even faster. "Jump and use bubble." Krubble was about to jump when it's paralysis kicked in immobilizing it. The roll-out hit its mark and Krubble fell to the ground. Z sucked his teeth as Golem stood there snickering at them mockingly.

"Use bubble." Z commanded. The attacks hit but it didn't seem to affect Golem as it just stood there and took it like it was nothing. Golem laughed.

 _'Ugh what now?'_ Z questioned himself. This Golem was even stronger than he thought. It must have been high leveled. _'I have to think of something fast.'_ Z thought and thought until an idea hit him. _'That's it!'_

"You know I wondered why you agreed to this one on one fight and now it all makes sense." Z began. "You're losing your superiority aren't you Golem?" Z looked around at the other Golem and Geodude and Graveler. They all looked as tho they were considering what Z had said which was what he wanted.

"You just trying to prove your dominance and show you're still top dog when you aren't. In fact if it wasn't for the big guy over there Krubble wouldn't even be paralyzed and you wouldn't have the advantage right now." Z said as she found the Golem that had gave Krubble it's condition. "If you ask me I think he should be the alpha." The leader Golem blew a raspberry and fanned the other Golem off which actually pissed it off. The Golem walked towards its alpha and stared it down. The leader apparently didn't feel like dealing with the matter and pushed him to the side.

The leader was actually slightly smaller than the beta Golem. The beta responded by grabbing its leader and tossing him across the cave. The leader got up and glared at the beta. It seemed as though the two had forgot about Z and Krubble as did the others there.

"Hey Krubble.." Z whispered to his partner. "That's our cue to leave bro." Z informed him. The two then began to sneak away and down the cave. Soon they saw a light and Z smiled wildly as he stopped to admire it. "No way." Z couldn't believe. He was at the end and finally about to finish.

"We're here buddy!" Z exclaimed as Krubble jumped into his arms and they basked in the moment. "No time to waste bud, we'll have plenty of time after we're champs." Z told Krubble who nodded in agreement. They ran into the light and entered a white room full of lab equipment from tubes to Pokéballs and desks filled with paper work and computers loaded with data.

Z was speechless as a confetti gun went off and music played. He instantly began to look around and admire everything it had to offer. He spotted a window that led to a field filled with all kinds of Pokèmon. Some he had never even seen before.

"Wow, Krubble look at that one." Z said as he pointed at a large orange lizard looking dragon-like Pokèmon with huge wings. "It looks powerful doesn't?"

"As a matter of fact it is." A man said behind Z. Z jumped in surprised as he didn't hear anyone walk up behind. The man had purple(yes purple) hair that dropped right above his shoulders and he had black eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white lab coat and gray pants and work boots. He wore a Pokéball belt buckle. Due to the height advantage the man had over him, Z assumed the possible doctor was an adult.

"Uh hi there." Z said nervously.

"And who may I ask are you?" The man questioned with a stern look. "You know I could have you thrown in jail for trespassing in my lab kid." This comment made Z uneasy as he had never been to jail before. Krubble then came out from behind Z and happily ran towards the man. He jump excitedly as he tugged on the mans pants leg and pointed at Z.

"Wait did you say your lab?" Z asked but not loud enough to be audible as he realized who the man was. "You must be Professor Caesar!"

"Why yes I am." the professor answered with and expressionless face. He looked down at Krubble before looking back up at Z. "Congratulations kid you're the first to actually get through my Starter test cave in years. I'm impressed." The professor said as he made a slight smirk.

"Well of course after all I am going to be the Pimento regions new greatest champ after all so it was pretty much a breeze." Z lied confidently. Professor Z looked down to Krubble who said something to him and the both looked at Z.

"Krubble says you lie." Z fell to ground anime style(Idk what it's called lol) at his partners bluntness at his expense.

"Wait how'd you know what Krubble was saying?" Z asked but before the professor could answer the confetti gun went off again and the tada music played, grabbing both of there attention. They went to see who had come through and saw Tou standing there looking confused as to where he was.

"Wow two in one day, I might need to add tougher challenges to my cave." Professor Caesar said casually as he walked towards Tou.

"So what Pokèmon did you choose kid?" The professor asked as he didn't see a Pokèmon with him. Tou scratched his face.

"Huh I didn't choose anything." Tou replied. "I sorta just walked in."

"Impossible." Professor Caesar said firmly in his stern facial expression. "The door doesn't even open for you without a starter in your possession let alone nothing at all. It's too dangerous."

"Well I did it." Tou stated casually as he stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

"Weirdo." Professor Caesar said to Tou.

"Kinda tired now though, got a free bed professor?" Tou asked with a smile in an uncaring tone. The professor ignored him and walked towards his computer. He pulled up a screen showing the place where the Pokéballs were placed and two Pokéballs were indeed still sitting in their respective places unmoved.

 _'He wasn't bluffing.'_ The professor thought to him self. 'B _ut how? I set it up to where even the most capable beginners aren't able to get through yet two kids got in in one day and one even without a Pokèmon for Arceus sake's.'_ He pressed a button and one of the Pokéballs disappeared and reappeared on a stand next to his computer. Tou was obviously in a deep conversation with Z and wasn't paying attention but he threw the Pokéball at his head anyway. To his surprise(though he didn't show it) Tou caught the Pokéball right before it him.

"Even though you technically didn't pass the challenge you did get through the cave without losing or returning your Pokèmon still." Professor explained to Tou. "So you've earned yourself a Pokèmon."

"That's great Bro!" Z congratulated his friend.

"Also both of you take these." Professor Caesar said as he handed them each their very own PokéDex. "It's full of data of every Pokèmon in this region, it also has a map and communicator in case you guys get lost. It will come in handy."

"How do you know has info on every Pokèmon in our region?" Tou questioned.

"Because I created it personally myself kid that's why." Professor Caesar replied coldly.

"But what if-"

"Don't play with me kid."" Professor Caesar said as he cut Tou's sentence off. "I'm the greatest scientist this world has ever known. I'm so good Arceus has an autographed Pokéball from me sitting in heaven with him."

"Seriously?" Z laughed thinking it was a joke but quickly stopped when Professor Caesar glared at him.

"As I was saying," Professor Caesar started. "You two are a... unique pair and show great promise. Stay in touch and feel free to stop whenever you have time... after you notify me that your coming of course."

"Wait doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of... never mind." Z said not wanting to confuse himself.

"Now." Professor Caesar said as he whipped out a small black button. "Good luck on your journey and get out of my face." He pressed the button and a trap door opened from beneath their feet and they fell in.

 **XXX**

 **Me: And there we go. It took a while yes I know bout honestly I think this chapter makes up for it(it's like 2 in 1). Hope you guys are satisfied. Even tho you probably are wondering what's up with the mystery kid and what Pokèmon did Tou get or how he got threw the cave or even how he escaped form the wild Scizor. But all I can say from now is all in due time. All in due time my friends. But feel free to review and give a little constructive criticism if you have time and etc.**

 **Episode 4: Look it's an Eclipse!**


End file.
